Finn's Tearaway Journal
by violet starfirix
Summary: Finn writes a sheet on what he feels. First time fanfic, please be gentle. A drabble of a truly unreal kind.


This is a short silly story I thought of writing for fun.

Finn's Tear away Journal

Finn: Leave me alone for an hour or summat, guys. I'll be in my room if you need me. Knock before you enter. Or else.

Junko: Are you sure? Or would you rather like to shell these (something incomprehensible) with me? (points to some green squishy thing on the cutting board.)

Finn ignores him. As if!

Finn: Like I said, I will be in my room. Knock if you need me terribly, but spy on me and I will make sure you get the squishiest, bitterest bits at dinner.

Aerrow: Why exactly?

Finn: Can't tell! Then would I threaten you with them squishy things?

He scarpers off to his room. He takes a sheet of paper and starts writing….

_Finn's Tearaway Journal_

_Um, what are you supposed to write when you start writing a journal? __I have tried my best with my grammar and spelling. Booyah to Piper who remarked I couldn't even write even three sentences 'cause I have! Hah! _

_Anyway, seeing that this is my first entry, I'll say something about my pals and enemies._

_Ok, now starting with Junko, my good pal. He's not thick at all. He's friendly, loyal and helpful, if a little naïve. But that's what makes him so different from the other wallops, mean ugly-tempered things that glare at you all the time and walk around carrying a big wrench and smashing things. EURGH! Plain creepy._

_Now about my other pals._

_Aerrow is out sky night leader. And who doesn't know that? He's really nice to me, and is a good leader. But I really don't know him 'cause he's so quiet. If he isn't sitting around doing nothing in particular, he's either discussing stuff with either Stork or Piper. Speaking of Piper, I believe that she and Aerrow are a little more than friends. Hee! Hint, hint!_

_Anyways, Piper, who is our navigator, is also nice. Well. In a matter of saying. Okay! I admit it! I am not really truthful sometimes! Must improve on that! Piper is more of a sister to me than a pal. And sometimes I really don't understand her. Not like I have a hope of ever understanding her._

_Now Stork. He's our pilot. A good one too. But in my humble opinion, he keeps thinking that we're gonna die before each battle! Now that is unnatural. Stork is weird in other ways too. He's a complete schizophrenic (wow, correct spelling) and keeps thinking he's got some lethal disease or another. He admittedly doesn't like me very much because he keeps thinking I'll damage his beloved Condor. Speaking of which, I have. I am n__ot sure if I like him too much either._

_Radarr is next. He's Aerrow's co-pilot. Really friendly and on good terms with everyone on the Condor. Aerrow... well, duh, he's his co-pilot! Not as if he has a choice. Piper... not sure, but they're not on bad terms. Junko? Radarr is the only one who doesn't go all *stares and silence* when confronted with his cooking. Like I do. Stork... er... yeah, he drives off those creepy nightcrawler dudes. And me? Well, you might just have noticed that he's the only one who doesn't act like I'm a total nut!_

_Now for our wretched enemies. First, her Royal Pain-In-The-Neck-ness Cyclonis. She's a real creepy Goth girl who's hell-bent on killing us off and taking over Atmos. There, really gives scope for the tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?_

_Then comes Dark Ace. The most sadistic guy imaginable. I'm, honestly speaking, plain terrified of him. He's a megalomaniac! When you look at him the sky behind goes all dark and cloudy! And he just looks creepy, on top of that._

_Ravess. A violin-obsessed lady with a taste for purple lipstick and heels so sharp and narrow you could probably chop carrots with them._

_Snipe. A seriously strong guy with a skull thicker than Harriers'. Yes, deliberate insult._

CREAK

Piper: What are you doing? (snatches paper) Ooo - _Finn's Tearaway Journal, _how nice-

Finn: OI! GIMME THAT! (snatches paper back)

Piper: Ha ha, shan't! Though you already did! (snatches paper back, and scrams)

Finn: GET BACK HERE, YOU (mutters something incomprehensible, and follows her).


End file.
